


Limbs With Travel Tired

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two travelers meet in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbs With Travel Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Toku Ladies have discovered my weakness when given a fic prompt. Damn you! ;)

Eiji had traveled all over the world, but for some reason, he hadn't spent a lot of time in America. He wasn't sure why that was, but he decided it was time to visit some of the many sights he'd never seen there.

He started in San Francisco, then hitchhiked his way down the coast toward Los Angeles and spent some time in the barrio practicing his Spanish and his English and teaching children magic tricks and hope. Heading east, he spent five days in Las Vegas, cooking at a small café off the strip, talking to lonely gamblers.

Making his way northeast, he headed into Arizona. The truck he caught a lift on made a stop in Mesa, which looked interesting, so he hopped off, waving goodbye and meandering through town.

Stopping at a corner, he glanced off to the right and noticed a bronze statue of a lizard. Or maybe it was a dinosaur? That was intriguing.

Hands in his pockets, Eiji strolled up to the statue, which was definitely some kind of dinosaur. He supposed he could stretch his English and try to read the plaque, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"It's a dilophosaurus," a voice said behind him.

Eiji turned, smiling. "Thank you."

The speaker was probably five years younger than him. He wore a red and black t-shirt and had one of the heavy backpacks that seemed to be so popular with the Americans. "Are you interested in dinosaurs?" he asked.

"I don't know much," Eiji admitted with a shrug.

The young man opened his mouth and then paused. "Er...do you want to know?"

Eiji grinned. "Yes, please."

That got a broad smile. "As I said, it's a dilophosaurus, which lived in the early Jurassic about 190 million years ago. The statue is life-size."

Eiji looked at the dinosaur, trying to imagine watching the animal run. "Neat." He reached out and touched the top of the statue's head.

"The crests are the most distinctive part of a dilophosaurus."

"Crests?"

The man pointed at where Eiji was touching. "Those rounded crests are actually part of the nose and eyes. They were probably just decorative."

Eiji grinned. "Hey lady, look at my crests."

"Exactly." The man laughed, holding out his hand. "Tyler Navarro, pleased to meet you."

Eiji shook his hand. "Hino Eiji. Do you," he gestured at the museum, "work here?"

"Well, I'm volunteering for two weeks." Tyler tapped the shoulder strap on his backpack. "I'm traveling around to different digs and museums this summer."

"Are you a student?"

"No, I'm sort of looking for something." Tyler's gaze drifted toward the dinosaur statue and his expression was sad.

The look was familiar, Eiji thought. "Or looking for someone?"

Tyler's gaze snapped back. "What?"

"You looked like me."

Brows narrowed, Tyler looked confused. "Huh?"

"Once, I was looking for someone. To bring him back." Eiji stuck a hand in his pocket just to feel the phone that was always there now. "It took a long time, but it worked."

"If you don't mind my asking...?"

Chuckling, Eiji said, "I don't know how to describe Ankh. My...partner?"

Tyler smiled back at him. "I'm glad you found him."

"But I went all over the world, so I know what it's like."

"I'm looking for my dad. He studied dinosaurs, so I'm kind of traveling in his path to see if I can figure out what happened." Gesturing with his chin, Tyler led the way toward the wall a few feet away and he dropped his backpack on the ground so he could sit. Eiji sat next to him. "How long did you travel?" Tyler asked, gaze avid.

"Sometimes I didn't go back to Japan for a year or two. Before Ankh, I mean. Now I only leave for a month sometimes."

"Wow." Tyler's eyes were round. "That's a really long time."

"It's not that hard."

"Really? Can you give me any tips? I've just started traveling and I've got a long way to go."

Eiji nodded slowly. "The most important thing is to have tomorrow's underwear." He reached into his pocket and brought out a gaudy pair covered in mynah birds that Ankh had bought him. 

Tyler blinked at the underwear and then at him. "Tomorrow's underwear?" he repeated slowly.

"It's useful for many things."

"I..." Tyler stopped. "I never thought about it."

Unrolling the underwear, Eiji showed his small stash of American money. "As long as you have tomorrow's underwear, you're ready for anything."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my supplies but...I'll remember what you said about underwear."

"Then I bet you'll find what you need."

"I hope so." Tyler absently patted a pocket of the backpack, which looked like it held a book.

Eiji smiled. He had a good feeling about this kid.

\--end--


End file.
